Furries Mob
The Furries '''was founed by a group of meerkats led by dominant female Furry. One of the most successful mobs, the Furries were one of the largest groups around. Many of Furry's children became successful in becoming dominants in other groups. After the lost of long-term dominant male Harry, the Furries began to lose numbers. The group recovered from a bad year headed by Dolly. Dominant Pair The Furries was headed by dominant female Furry and her mate Harry for several years. Current Members The Furries have 30 members as of March 2003. Furry (VFF001) '''Dominant Female Harry (VFM002) Dominant Male Loretta (VFF008) Zigiba (VFM009) Witch (VFF011) Warlock (VFM012) Wizard (VFM013) Lucy (VFF014) Ethel (VFF016) Fluffy (VFF018) Puffy (VFF019) Scruffy (VFM021) Muffle (VFF022) Jessica (VFF023) James (VFM24) Salom (VFM025) Sabrina (VFF026) Harvy (VFM027) Fanta (VFF028) Crust (VFM29) Cola (VFF030) Sunkiss (VFM031) Spot (VFF033) Dot (VFF034) Waffle (VFM035) French Toast (VFM036) Pancake (VFF037) Begal (VFM038) Tala (VFF039) Revo (VFM040) All Known Members A list of meerkats that were born or joined the Furries. Furry (VFF001) Harry (VFM002) Marry (VFF003) Carry (VFF006) Larry (VFM005) Darry (VFM006) Parry (VFM007) Loretta (VFF008) Zigiba (VFM009) Daniel (VFF010) Witch (VFF011) Warlock (VFM012) Wizard (VFM013) Lucy (VFF014) Ricky (VFM015) Ethel (VFF016) Fred (VFM017) Fluffy (VFF018) Puffy (VFF019) Scruffy (VFM021) Muffle (VFF022) Jessica (VFF023) James (VFM24) Salom (VFM025) Sabrina (VFF026) Harvy (VFM027) Fanta (VFF028) Crust (VFM29) Cola (VFF030) Sunkiss (VFM031) Spot (VFF033) VFM033 Dot (VFF034) Waffle (VFM035) French Toast (VFM036) Pancake (VFF037) Begal (VFM038) Tala (VFF039) Revo (VFM040) Rivals The Furries main rivals are the Starlings Mob. History January 2000: '''Furry, Harry, Marry, Larry, Darry, Carry and Parry were released. Furry became the dominant female. And Harry became the dominant male. '''February 2000: Larry and Darry went roving. Three encounters with Starlings. March 2000: '''Furry, Carry and Marry were all pregnant. Carry and Marry were evicted. Two encounters with Starlings. '''April 2000: Marry and Carry lost their litters. Farry gave birth to Daniel, Zigiba and Loretta. May 2000: Carry was pregnant but aborted. Darry and Parry went roving. June 2000: '''Furry and Marry were pregnant. Larry went roving twice. '''July 2000: Marry lost her litter. Furry aborted. Carry was pregnant. August 2000: '''Carry gave birth to Warlock, Wizard and Witch. '''September 2000: Furry aborted but quickly got pregnant again. Larry, Darry and Parry went roving. October 2000: Furry was pregnant. Marry and Carry were evicted.Two encounters with Starlings. November 2000: '''Furry gave birth but lost her litter. Marry was pregnant. Larry, Darry and Parry went roving. '''December 2000: '''Marry gave birth to Lucy, Ricky, Ethel and Fred. '''January 2001: '''Larry, Darry and Parry went roving. Five encounters with Diggers. '''February 2001: '''Furry was pregnant. Marry and Carry were evicted. Marry was Last Seen. '''March 2001: Furry gave birth to Scuffy, Fluffy, Puffy and Muffle. April 2001: Carry was pregnant. Larry went roving. May 2001: '''Carry gave birth but lost her litter. Darry and Parry went roving. '''June 2001: '''Furry aborted. One encounter with Kalabari. '''July 2001: One encounter with Starlings. August 2001: '''Furry and Carry were pregnant.Carry and Loretta were evicted. Parry, Zigiba and Daniel went roving. '''September 2001: Carry gave birth to Jessica and James. Furry was pregnant. October 2001: '''Furry gave birth to Sabrina, Harvy and Salom. '''November 2001: '''Lucy was pregnant but aborted. Zigiba, Daniel, Warlock and Wizard went roving. '''December 2001: Furry was pregnant but aborted. Loretta was pregnant. Carry, Loretta and Witch were evicted. One encounter with Starlings. January 2002: '''Loretta gave birth to Fanta, Sunkiss, Cola and Crush. '''February 2002: '''Furry was pregnant. Daniel, Zigaba and Warlock went roving. '''March 2002: Furry gave birth to Spot, VFM033 and Dot April 2002: '''Lucy was pregnant. Zigiba, Daniel, Wizard, Warlock and Ricky went roving. '''May 2002: Loretta was pregnant. Furry and Lucy aborted. Zigiba, Daniel, Wizard, Warlock, Ricky and Fred went roving. June 2002: Loretta gave birth but her litter was killed. Three encounters with Hermits. July 2002: '''Daniel and Warlock went roving. One encounter with Hermits. '''August 2002: Furry was pregnant. Loretta, Witch, Lucy and Ethel were evicted. Sepember 2002: '''Furry gave birth to French Toast, Pancake, Waffle and Begal. '''October 2002: '''Daniel, Warlock, Ricky and Fred went roving. '''November 2002: Loretta was pregnant. December 2002: '''Loretta gave birth to Talla and Revo. '''Janaury 2003: '''Three encounters with Littles. '''February 2003: Two encounters with Diggers. March 2003: '''Daniel, Franky and Scruffy left the group to form the Hermits. '''April 2003: '''Furry was pregnant. Loretta, Witch, Lucy and Ethel were evicted and left the group. May 2003: June 2003: July 2003: '''August 2003: Furry was pregnant. Fluffy, Puffle and Muffle were evicted and left the group and formed the Minors. Category:Meerkat Mobs